¿sueño o una visión del futuro?
by deadpool18
Summary: una nueva aventura , un nuevo mal , y un nuevo alumno aran las cosas un poco agitadas para nuestros guerreros favoritos


Este es mi primer Fic tenia muchas ganas de hacer uno y espero sea de su agrado

CAPITULO : un sueño

habían pasado ya dos meses desde la derrota de lord shen y todo ya volvía a la normalidad , Po se dedicaba mas a sus entrenamientos con tal de mejorar y poder llevar a cabo su papel como el bárbaro Guerrero Dragón , Mono y Mantis buscaban nuevas formas de hacerle bromas a su panzon amigo , grulla intentaba acercarse cada ves mas a víbora y Tigresa daba todo de si para poder volverse mas fuerte ya que no fue elegida Guerrera Dragón cera recordada como la Furiosa mas fuerte de todos los tiempos.

**EN EL SALÓN DE ENTRENAMIENTO.**

TIGRESA (POV)

No a sonado el gong pero ya estoy dispuesta a levantarme un sueño algo... "extraño" me despertó antes de tiempo pero es una hora perfecta para poder entrenar tranquila , me levanto de mi cama , cambio mi pijama (sip tigresa usa pijama jeje) por mi ropa habitual de entrenamiento , camino sin hacer ruido alguno para no despertar a nadie , salgo de las barracas y me dirijo al salón de entrenamiento

Estoy entrenando arduamente me siento feliz aun que no lo demuestre , siento paz al saber que no hay maldad que combatir , bueno , solo algunos bandidos que no representan mayor amenaza y que sirven para distraernos y poner a prueba lo que aprendimos todos los días entrenando

Me siento feliz de que Po sea el Guerrero Dragón aun que yo deseaba ese reconocimiento para poder demostrarle a mi pa... a mi maestro que podía lograrlo y podría honrarlo pero no era mi destino y se que Po lo ara bien , aunque yo no me quedare atrás le demostrare a shifu y a todos que seré la furiosa y la guerrera mas fuerte

me encontraba golpeando los guerreros de madera hasta que un sonido me distrajo , era la puerta habriendose y junto a ella un saludo llego a mis oídos sacándome de mis pensamientos para girarme y ver a víbora parada a un par de metros esperando a que le respondiera

-hola víbora, buenos días - estaba confundida acaso ¿ya había sonado el gong y no lo escuche? , ¿tanto entrene? , me quedo viendo a víbora la cual estaba sonriendo mientras me deseaba buenos días -¿ya todos han despertado?- vibora solo me mira asintiendo con la cabesa

-adiós a la tranquilidad de la mañana - víbora me mira y gira los ojos para luego negar con la cabeza mientras cierra los ojos como resignandose a algo que no puede corregir -por cierto tigresa ¿que hacias entrenando tan temprano?-

-tuve un sueño y no pude seguir durmiendo - lo dije en un tono frio para darle a entender que no me preguntara nada sobre eso pero no funciono -¿que fue lo que soñaste como para no poder seguir durmiendo?- me miraba con una enorme sonrisa y unos ojos que sabian si le estas mintiendo o no.

Por Oogway ¿por que en los demas si funciona y en ella no surte efecto?. Pero... despues de todo ella era mi unica amiga y si podia confiar en alguien seria en ella , ademas tendria que contarle o sino no me dejaria tranquila aunque omitiria algunos detalles embarazosos despues de todo eso no es mentir

La invite a tomar asiento en una esquina del salon para estar mas tranquilas, ella se enrrollo sobre si misma y yo solo me sente apollando mi espalda en la pared - dime de que se trata tigresa - me mirava fijamente sintiendome presionada para que le dijera todo como odio que haga eso - pues veras -

**RELATANDO EL SUEÑO xD**

Estaba corriendo desesperadamente a cuatro patas jadeaba y sentia el pesar en mis piernas pero no queria detenerme sentia que buscaba algo o... a alguien, solo sabia que debia encontrarlo , pero alguien me ataco iriendome en la pierna, al parecer eran varios, no lograva ver nada, estaba sumida en la oscuridad, solo distinguia sus risas burlonas y sabia que me querian dañar pero no lograba moverme sentia... MIEDO, luego escuche a uno de ellos decir que habia que terminar el trabajo, solo cerre los ojos esperando el golpe que me diera fin solo podia sentir impotencia por no poder hacer nada, pero el ataque nunca llego solo sentia un sonido ensordesedor , habia caido un rayo el parecer pero fue seguido de un rugido aterrador aunque lo que me sorprendio fue ver a alguien parado frente a mi cuando habri los ojos, no sabia quien era pero me sentia mas tranquila , no lograba verlo bien no pude distinguirlo pero sabia que lo habia encontrado era el a quien buscaba , los amenasaba con un gran rugido paralisandolos del temor , para luego atacar a gran velosidad acabandolos como si no fueran nada , cuando termino con el ultimo me daba la espalda y yo susurre su nombre pero nisiquiera pude distinguir lo que dije , pero el me escucho y volteo asia mi, sus ojos eran completamente blancos , sus colmillos se veia extremadamente largos y puntiagudos y sus manos estaban habiertas con sus garras filosas extendidas a lo mas que daban , camino hacia mi como queriando devorarme, me sentia aterrada pero al llegar frente a mi callo de rodillas dejando que su cuerpo callera con fuerza y apollo su cuerpo en mi pasando su cabeza sobre mi cuello, sentia mi corazon y el sullo latir aprisa y golpeando contra nuestros pechos como si quisieran encontrarse , el se separo un poco de mi y mantenia los ojos cerrados pero al habrirlos no heran blancos sino de un color amarillo, hermosos y cautibantes , mis ojos se humedecieron asta llorar pero era de alegria y sin pensarlo nuestros rostros se hacercaban asta que...

Cuando termino con el ultimo me daba la espalda y yo susurre su nombre pero nisiquiera pude distinguir lo que dije , pero el me escucho y volteo asia mi, sus ojos eran completamente blancos , sus colmillos se veia extremadamente largos y puntiagudos y sus manos estaban habiertas con sus garras filosas extendidas a lo mas que daban , camino hacia mi como queriando devorarme, me sentia aterrada pero al llegar frente a mi callo de rodillas dejando que su cuerpo callera con fuerza y apollo su cuerpo en mi pasando su cabeza sobre mi cuello, sentia mi corazon y el sullo latir aprisa y golpeando contra nuestros pechos como si quisieran encontrarse , el se separo un poco de mi y mantenia los ojos cerrados pero al habrirlos no heran blancos sino de un color amarillo, hermosos y cautibantes , mis ojos se humedecieron asta llorar pero era de alegria y sin pensarlo nuestros rostros se hacercaban asta que...

**fin del sueño jajaj**

-Asta que..., ¿que sucedio luego? - vibora preguntaba con los ojos habiertos asta lo que mas podia , parecia como si le hubieran cortado el final de una telenovela jejejeje me rei a mis adentros para luego contestar friamente - DESPERTE -

-Ahhh cuando se estaba poniendo interesante - parecia un reproche como si ubiera sido mi culpa despertar , osea no es que haya querido seguir soñando pero...

-¿encerio crees que sea un sueño? - su pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos y luego sacudi la cabesa para alejarlos , a que se referia si era un sueño ¿que mas podia ser si no? - ¿ a que te refieres ? - lo dije talves un poco intrigada

-Que talves pueda ser una vision y no un sueño - lo pense un momento pero antes de responder se escucharon risas y la puerta del salon se habrio dejan entrar a los demas

-Tal ves sea bueno que medites o lo hables con el maestro shifu - ¿hablarlo con shifu ? era una locura pero no habia de otra si es que llega a ser una vision , me distraje un momento pero luego note como vibora se alejaba pero logre tomarla de la cola y me hacerque y le dirigi una cara un tanto amenazante para decirle - no diras nada de esto a nadie -

-Tranquila, lo prometo - me dio una sonrisa algo nerviosa para luego decirme - para eso somos amigas - y me dio una sonrisa mas tranquila y comprensiba - gracias - solo lo susurre mientras ella estaba de espaldas para irse pero asintio antes de eso

El tiempo del entrenamiento paso rapido , mono y manties entrenaron juntos , vibora entreno con grulla y yo con Po , la verdad estaba distraida pero aun asi el panda no logro vencerme , cuando la pelea dio inicio Po ataco primero dio una elaborada combinacion de golpes y patadas pero ninguna me llegaba hasta que uno casi me da en el rostro pero logre detenerlo con mi mano lo afirme y lo aprete con fuerza y luego lo patie en el estomago para despues hacer una barrida y que callera de espalda

-Buena pelea tigresa - dijo po tirado en el suelo a lo cual me hacerque y lo levante para luego retirarame , el entrenamiento habia finalisado pero al salir el maestro shifu me detubo -¿que sucede tigresa? - no sabia por que me preguntaba eso - ¿por que maestro shifu hice algo mal? - no me gusta que shifu me corrija en todo como si no iciera nada bien pero.. - no tigresa es solo que podrias aver vencido en mucho menos tiempo a Po -

-Maestro shifu estoy aqui - solo vi a Po acercarse a nosotros con cara de reproche con los brazos crusados - lo siento Po, pero es la verdad - el comentario de shifu ase reir a los demas que estaban a las espaldas de Po

-Dime tigresa, ¿que sucede? - shifu me miraba con una sonrisa algo paternal algo raro en el - maestro , lo que sucede es que.. - pero fui interrumpida por zeng que entraba aletiando con una carta - maestro shifu , maestro shifu una carta del maestro Chao - shifu recibio la carta agradeciendole a zeng por su trabajo y dandole un par de monedas

Shifu leia la carta con el entrecejo arrugado asta que todos preguntamos al unisono -¿que dice la carta maestro ? - el nos mira con una cara un tanto preocupada - es del maestro chao y nos pide ayuda - todos nos miramos un poco asombrados - ayuda en que maestro ¿el se encuentra bien? - Po se apresuro a preguntar - el se encuentra bien nos pide ayuda para que vallamos a buscar a un joven guerrero prodigio segun dice la carta y me pide que lo entrene - todos nos miramos ¿acaso habra alguien mas que se una al palacio de jade? y como es eso de "PRODIGIO".

-¿cual es su nombre? - Po pregunto , se le notaba emocionado al igual que los demas , no se si me agrada la idea de tener a alguien mas aqui - su nombre es Lei Long -

el nombre me parecio algo raro - deveran ir por el a una prision en el valle del dragon - almenos ese valle queda a un dia de viaje a pie

-Que bueno que no sea tan lejos y que... ¿espere dijo una prision? - shifu asintio con la cabeza afirmando la pregunta de po - descuiden el esta hay desde pequeño y fue obligado a luchar con los demas presos- el maestro shifu hablo con comprension

-¿como es el maestro? - vibora se veia intrigada , ¿acaso no entienden que puede ser peligroso entrenar con un ex combicto? - El maestro Chao no dio una descripcion solo dice que cuando lo veamos sabremos quien es -

-El entrenamiento acabo , vallan a descansar , mañana saldran temprano en su busqueda - todos isimos una reverencia para luego retirarnos a descansar

Estoy en mi habitacion, todos ya se han dormido pero yo no puedo y... no quiero , no quiero volver a soñar con el, aunque cuando pienso en eso y el pecho se me apreta y... no se si me gusta esa sensacion

Por mi cabeza da vuelta la pregunta ¿sera un sueño o una vision? pero pronto mis ojos comiensan a cerrarce para quedarme profundamente dormida.

continuara...

espero les aya gustado :) si fue asi la continuare muy feliz


End file.
